


Fuck me and marry me young Vol.XI

by HadesDrinkingMojito



Series: Fuck me and marry me young [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Demon yuri, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Pranks, Priest Kink, Priest Otabek, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesDrinkingMojito/pseuds/HadesDrinkingMojito
Summary: When a demon falls for a priest.





	Fuck me and marry me young Vol.XI

**Author's Note:**

> It's October. Time for spooky stuff. xD *inserts pumpkin emoji*  
> I wish we were celebrating Halloween here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Father Otabek was standing on the pulpit, arranging his books and notes, when he heard a knock on the church's door. The vesper liturgy was over a long time ago, so everyone had left left the church and Father Otabek was the only one there.  He looked up and saw a figure standing in the half-open door. He couldn't tell much about the person standing there, at the entrance since the daylight was now gone and the only light was coming from the candles that were previously lit by the flock, a light that was warm yet heavy and dim.   
  
"Father, may I come in?" The person standing on the door said with a melodic male voice.  
  
Father Otabek stepped away from the pulpit and moved towards the door. "Of course, you may." He replied gesturing the man to approach. "The house of God is always open for everyone."  
  
The strange man stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He came closer to the priest and Father Otabek was now able to distinguish and observe the man's face. His jaw dropped when he saw how beautiful the man was. Tall and slim with long shinny blond hair and green bright like emeralds eyes. Those eyes were what magnetized Father Otabek the most. They looked so sinful and full of promises. He mentally cursed himself and pulled himself away from his thoughts. "How can I help you?" Father Otabek asked.  
  
"Actually I came for you. I wanted to talk to you...Father." The blond said biting his lip sensually and Otabek instantly felt his bodh warming.  
  
"Do you need to confess? You need to prepare yours-"  
  
"I just want to talk." The blond interrupted him coldly, his green eyes piercing him and Otabek felt the need to take a step back. "Forgive me, Father." Said the blond gently. "I just want to talk because I went through... hell recently." The blond smirked.  
  
"I apologize. I know life can be hard. Of course, you can talk to me. First of all, what is your name?" Father Otabek asked.  
  
"Yuri."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Yuri. I'm Father Otabek."  
  
"I know who you are." The blond said sensually. "I've watched you preach. Your face frowns and your eyes fill with passion. That passion is what drew me to you...Father." The blond licked his lips and Otabek felt his desire rising. The blond was outworldly beautiful and so tempting with those luscious lips and the pale porcelain skin. Father Otabek rarely felt tempted to sin or desire for anyone who attended his church but right now all he could think about was the blond naked in different positions, his legs wide open and his eyes filled with lust, moaning Otabek's name. Otabek shook his head and reminded himself he's inside a church.  
  
"I love churches." Continued the blond enthusiastically. "All these warm colors, golden, red, brown, mixed with the heavy dark atmosphere of the candle light. It feels so much like home. You would love my home, Father."  
  
"Where do you live?" Otabek asked curiously but the blond's attention was focused on something he saw behind Otabek.  
  
A huge smile formed on the blond'd face and his eyes sparkled with excitement. He moved past the priest, towards a big icon. "That's John the baptist." He pointed towards the icon. "Poor thing. Holding his head on a plate like that. What a terrible death to have and for what?"  
  
Father Otabek stood next to him. "For God." He replied.  
  
The blond rolled his eyes and chuckled. He was about to say something but a different icon caught his attention. "Oh and that's Mary! What a beautiful painting, wow!" The blond said excited. "Tell me, Father, do you think she truly died a virgin?"  
   
"Yuri, please. Let's just talk about you. What do you need to talk about?"  
  
The blond turned his entire body towards the priest. "See" he said coldly. "That's something I don't get. Why is sex considered sinful by God? He was the one who created it, didn't He?" The blond came closer to the priest and Otabek was cornered. He couldn't move or tear his gaze from the stunning blond.  
  
"In front of your flock you pretend to be pure and holy but where is your holiness, Father, when you go back home and masturbate to porn with hot blonds or when you buy hookers to fuck in the back of your car? Quite hypocritical, don't you think? You say you love God and vowed to worship him forever but in reality, you're just like me. A rebel." The blond smirked. 

Otabek's eyes widened. "How do you know? Who are you?"  
  
The blond placed an arm on the wall at the left side of the priest and leaned in. "Take a guess." He whispered and licked the priest's ear shell.  
  
Father Otabek felt a wave of electricity run through his body and his cock stirred and filled with blood. "Wh-what do you want?"  
  
"You." The blond replied and his eyes filled with lust and passion. "I've watched you preach, Father. I've seen your soul, so dark. All this passion and darkness you have inside you, I want it for myself. I want you to be mine, body and soul forever."  
  
"Never. I am faithful to my God" The priest replied with a weak voice and the blond let out a soft laugh. He let his other hand wander inside the priest's clothes and ran his palm over the priest's huge erection.  
  
"But you want me, Father. You want me so badly, your huge cock feels hot and heavy in my hand, already licking with precum." The blond wrapped his hand around the priest's cock and stroked slowly while licking the priest's ear. "If you come with me, you can have me anytime and anyway you want. I'll be yours and you'll be mine for all the eternity. I will obey your every command. I'll be on my knees for you whenever you want, my legs wide open and my sweet warm hole always ready for you and only you. Your own personal mistress from hell. Why serve in heaven when you can reign in hell, Father.  Abide with me."  
  
The priest trembled and whimpered. The hand around his cock felt, so good and he could already feel his orgasm approaching. He felt fog clouding his mind. He wanted to give in his lust so badly. The blond was beautiful. He was everything Otabek had wished for during the nights he was relieving himself with porn or paid sex, his soft hot skin, his lustful face, he couldn't help but imagine fucking him in here and hear their moans echo through this holy place. The demon was now naked pinning him against the wall and stroking the priest's cock slowly while ravaging his jaw and neck with bites and kisses, making  priest shiver and sob.  
  
"Please, leave me alone." Father Otabek whimpered, trying to keep being strong once more but the demon let out a loud laugh.  
  
"Your determination turns me on even more, Father." The demon whispered and was immediately on his knees pulling the priest's cock out and running his tongue hungrily over the head of the priest's cock and looking up with scandalizing eyes.  
  
Father Otabek closed his eyes, trying to avoid the image of the demon on his knees licking eagerly his cock.  
  
"Open your eyes, Father." The demon ordered and the priest obeyed.  
  
The demon kept licking the length of the cock as his hands were massaging the heavy balls. Then, he swallowed the priest's length deeply into his mouth, the head hitting the back of his throat and the demon moaned while looking at him with eyes as if he was smirking.  
  
The priest was gone when the demon began bombing his head up and down, sucking hard and taking him as deep inside him. "Please..." He whispered and the demon stopped and looked at him with a satisfied smile.  
  
"Please what, Father?"  
  
"More." The priest begged with half-lidded eyes.  
  
The demon stoop up, taking the clothes off the priest and pulled a collar with a leash in his hands. He wrapped the collar around the priest's neck and pulled the leash hard, bringing the priest's face very close to his own. "Do you denounce your God?" The demon whispered coldly.  
  
"I do." The priest whispered, making the demon smirk.  
  
"Do you hand yourself entirely to me, body and soul forever?"  
  
"I do."  
  
The demon smiled widely, making him look  
 angelic even though he was the complete opposite, and pulled the priest into a harsh kiss, pushing his way inside and clashing their tongues and the priest moaned into the kiss.  
  
The demon pulled him away from the kiss using the leash and made him kneel. "Suck me, Father." He commanded.  
  
The priest opened his mouth wide and sucked the cock in trying not to gag and trying to take him as deep as possible.

As the priest was sucking his cock the demon let out a loud moan. He pulled the priest away again. "Do you wish to fuck me, Father? Do you want to feel how tight and hot I will feel wrapped around your big dark cock?" The demon asked.  
  
The priest nodded and the demon made him lie down and moved to stand above the priest. He looked down at him and chuckled as he stroked his own erection. "Such a beautiful sight you are, Father. Do you like what you see?" He asked pointing at himself.  
  
"I do." The priest replied breathlessly and wrapped his hands around the demon's calves. "Please, I need you."  
  
The demon lowered himself slowly and sat on the priest's huge cock, taking him in little by little. Feeling the cock stretching him and filling him so well made the demon moan loudly and let him head fall back, his long blond hair touching his ass, which he had started thrusting fast, desperate to feel the priest's cock more and hit his sweet spot with it. "You feel so good, Father. I knew it you would feel so good." The demon whimpered.  
  
The priest moaned and wrapped his hands around the demon's asscheeks, trying to make him fuck himself faster on his cock. "Let me touch you." He moaned loudly.  
  
The demon let his head fall forward again and slowed down the rhythm of his hips. "Do you promise to be faithful to me, love me and worship me for the rest of the eternity?"  
  
"I do." The priest said through moan. "Allow me to touch you, please."  
  
"Do you devote yourself entirely to me?" The demon asked rolling his hips a little faster, making the priest's eyes to roll back and sob loudly.  
  
"I do." The priest screamed though the sobs.  
  
The demon pulled him by the leash, forcing the priest to sit up and wrapped his hands around the priest's wide strong shoulders. "You can touch me as you wish now." He said and the priest dove into his neck and moaned loudly, running his tongue and teeth over the soft porcelain skin and biting down hard, growling and burying his nails into the demon's back.  
  
The demon continued rolling his hips faster, fucking himself with the priest's cock and moaning violently. He brought his face closer to the priest's ear. "I am yours now, Father." He whispered biting his earlobe.  
  
The priest growled louder and began thrusting his hips up to meet the demon's ass, making the demon scream in pleasure as the priest's cock hit him with a stronger force. The priest placed his big strong hands underneath and demon's armpits and pulled his lean body further up to aleign his nipple with his mouth. He leaned in and took one nipple in his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the bud and sucking hard and biting softly with his lips.  
  
The demon left a low moan and his head fell back again. "Father..." He moaned as he was trying to thrust his hips in a fast rhythm. "You fuck so good, Father....Harder, Father."  
  
The priest thrusted harder, hitting the demon's sweet spot over and over again and let go of the nipple, taking the other one in his mouth and this time he sucked it and bit it hard with his teeth.  
  
The demon screamed as he felt waves of pleasure washing over his body and brought his head back forward again and wrapped his hands around the priest's neck and just then, his orgasm hit him hard, making his vision turn white and his body feel hot. A few thrusts later the priest came too deep inside of him with a loud moan and his teeth buried in his neck.  
  
Yuri hugged Otabek tight and the Kazakh did the same as they both were trying to calm down from their orgasms. Otabek was caressing the blond's hair gently and Yuri purred satisfied.  
  
"Do demons purr?" Otabek joked.  
  
"They do when priests fuck them senseless." Yuri replied.  
  
Otabek chuckled. "How are you feeling today?"  
  
"Good. Just a little morning sickness but it's no big deal."  
  
Otabek frowned "You didn't wake me up."  
  
Yuri unwrapped his hands from Otabek's neck and looked at him with a serious expression. "Why the fuck would I wake you up?"  
  
"Because I want to help you when you vomit?"  
  
Yuri lifted an eyebrow "How? Are you gonna puke in my place?"

"I just want to be there to support you, smartass." Otabek whined and Yuri rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't be silly, Beka. If I need your help, I will let you know."  
  
"Promise me."  
  
"Yeah, fine. I promise. Now stop being silly and let's go see if the pie is ready. I got us the perfect movie to watch." Yuri said excitendly as he stood up and pulled Otabek on his feet as well.  
  
"What movie did you choose this time?"  
  
"The Conjuring 2. Like the first one it has demonic possessions, ghosts, exorcisms and fun stuff like that." He said with a wide smile, pulling Otabek by the hand. "Come." He said and pulled him towards the kitchen with trembling feet because of the sex.  
  
"W-wait. Wait, Yura. Bathroom first. You have cum all over your ass and chest." Otabek said.  
  
"I wanna check the pie, Beka." Yuri complained.  
  
"I said bathroom first. " Otabek faked a strict voice and scooped Yuri up bridal style.  
  
Yuri lef out a small whine and wrapped his hands around Otabek's neck tight as if he was afraid he would fall. "Jesus. Warn a man first, Beka."  
  
Otabek laughed and walked inside the bathroom. 

 

 

 

They cleaned themselves up, had dinner and then they cuddled up under the blankets on the couch to watch the movie Yuri had chosen.  
  
Otabek was trying to keep up with the movie but but his eyes were closing, resulting with him falling asleep every once in a while and he would wake up either by Yuri's pokes or because of his loud scream every time something scary was happening.  
  
Yuri had wrapped both his hands around Otabek's arm, hugging it tight and was leaning on him hiding his face behind his shoulder every time he was scared.  
  
Yuri heard Otabek snoring and poked him again. "Beka, wake up. You're missing out." He whispered.  
  
Otabek's eyes opened wide and he inhaled deeply. He fixed his gaze on the screen. "Why is Marilyn Manson in the film?" He said sleepily.  
  
"That's not Marilyn Manson, Beka. That's a nun demon. You would have known that, if you weren't falling asleep every five minutes." Yuri said angrily, as he kept watching the movie.  
  
"I'm not sleeping, Yura. I'm resting my eyes."  
  
"Cut the bul..Ah!" Yuri yelped when the woman in the film screamed and hid his face behind Otabek's arm .  
  
Otabek moved his arm and placed it around Yuri's shoulder, pulling him closer and making him rest his head on his broad chest. Yuri's warm body and sweet smell made him fall asleep once more after a few minutes.  
  
"Beka, wake up." Yuri whispered and shook him awake.  
  
Otabek jumped up. "Yura? What? The movie?"  
  
"It's over. Let's go to bed."  
  
Otabek yawned. "Thank God." He said and stood up to go to the bathroom, when he noticed Yuri following him. He stopped on his feet and turned around. "Yura, what are you doing?"  
  
Yuri put his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants and bit his lip. "I'm coming with you." He replied casually.  
  
"I need to pee."  
  
"So? I've seen you pee countless times. We're married, Beka." Yuri pointed at the wedding ring on his finger.  
  
Otabek raised an eyebrow and crossed his hands on his chest. "Is this because of the movie? Are you afraid to stay alone?"  
  
"What? Of course not. I... It's the baby!!" Yuri placed his hand gently on his lower abdomen. "It wants to be with you, Beka baby." He said with a sweet voice.  
  
Otabek smirked. "The baby." He said.  
  
"Yes, Beka the baby. You think I would lie?" Yuri asked in an offended tone.  
  
Otabek tried not to laugh, biting his lip. "I would never think that, Yura. No. "  
  
"Good. Now let's go to the bathroom.." Yuri replied and walked past him towards the bathroom.  
  
In the bathroom, Otabek settled above the toilet and Yuri stood behind him.  
  
"Yura, have I ever told you about this very scary Kazakh urban legend, the one with the bride?"  
  
Yuri was immediately interested. "What urban legend? No, you haven't. Tell me." Yuri said eagerly.  
  
"Many years ago there was a beautiful young girl, who was about to marry the man she loved but when the relatives of the groom met her at the betashar, they didn't like her and killed her with a machete and flushed her body parts in the toilet. After that night, it is said that she comes out of the toilet in her bloody wedding dress and kills happily married couples with the machete. And do you know how she can come out of the toilet?"  
  
Yuri was trembling in fear and had covered his mouth with his hands. He shook his head. "No. How?" He asked with a weak voice.  
  
Otabek put his dick inside his pants. "By flushing the toilet. Like this." He said and flushed the toilet.  
  
"Oh no, Beka. Fuck!" Yuri yelled and stormed out of the bathroom as fast as possible.  
  
Otabek began laughing loudly and turned to wash his hands fast and then left the bathroom to find Yuri, still laughing hard.  
  
He found Yuri in the living room with his hands crossed on his chest and a menacing look on his face. "You made that up, didn't you?" Yuri hissed.  
  
Otabek was still laughing loudly, his whole body spasming and tears running down his face. "I can't believe you fell for that." He said.  
  
"You asshole." Yuri threw a pillow on him but Otabek avoided it.  
  
"You should have seen your face, Yura. " he continued while laughing. 

"You are a piece of shit. Asshole!" Yuri threw another pillow on him and this time it hit Otabek right on the face.  
  
Otabek stopped laughing "Admit it, Yura. The movie scared you. Just be honest." He said with a serious tone.  
  
"No, it fucking didn't." Yuri said stubbornly.  
  
"Alright then. Prove it. Go to the bathroom and stay there with the lights off. I bet you won't stay there long." Otabek said angered.  
  
"Oh, I will fucking show you, asshole." Yuri said and marched furious towards the bathroom slamming the door behind him.  
  
Not even two minutes had passed when Otabek heard a loud scream coming from the bathroom. He ran and opened the door wide.  
  
"Yura?!" He said turning the lights on and cupping his face. "What happened?" He said scared.  
  
Yuri sniffed, tears were staining his face. "Be-Beka, something, someone pulled me by the arm and slammed me against the wall."  
  
Otabek turned white as a sheet. "Did it hurt you, baby?" Otabek said in agony as he was checking Yuri to see if he had any injuries.  
  
"Beka, I felt it touching my tummy... our baby, Beka." Yuri whispered.  
  
"Oh, no, Yura." Otabek cried out looking at Yuri's tummy his eyes watering.  
  
Just then, Yuri pushed him soflty and let out a loud laugh. "Ha! I can't believe you fell for that!"  
  
"You- you pranked me?"  
  
"You should have seen your face, Beka baby." Yuri smiled widely.  
  
"You little shit!" Otabek said and scooped Yuri up and placed him on his shoulder. 

Yuri laughed and begged Otabek to put him down but Otabek ignored him.  
  
The Kazakh entered their bedroom and let Yuri on their bed, placing himself on top of him.  
  
"You've been very naughty, kitty. How should I punish you?"  
  
Yuri cupped his face and purred satisfied. "Beka..."  
  
Otabek buried his face on Yuri's neck. "Don't purr, kitten. I intend to truly punish you."  
  
"And how will you do that, daddy?"  
  
Otabek placed his hands on the sides of Yuri's tummy and began tickling him.  
  
"Fuckhahah... Bekahaha, the baby doesn't like tickles hahaha. Beka, the baby."  
  
Otabek stopped. "The baby, huh?" He smirked and lowered his head on Yuri's tummy, pulling up his shirt and kissing it softly. "There." He said. "Is the baby satisfied now?"  
  
Yuri purred again. "Yes. Very." He said and yawned, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.  
  
"Tired?" Otabek asked and Yuri nodded. "Let's get under the covers." He said and pulled Yuri up. 

Once they were under the bed Yuri wrapped his hands around Otabek's torso and buried his face in his chest. 

"Beka?"

"Hmm?"

"If I need to use the bathroom during the night, will you come with me?"

Otabek chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "Yeah, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be focused more on Yuri's pregnancy.


End file.
